Alex Fights Back
by snheetah
Summary: Gigi insults Alex but she fights back. They also find out from Gigi why she insults people.


**I don't own 'Wizards of Waverly Place' or any of its characters**. **This might be a very bad, bad fanfic. The characters might be out of character. There are two words here that might be a bit mean**

Summary: _Gigi insults Alex TWICE but Alex fights back_

_

* * *

_

**_At School_**

Alex stood by her locker waiting for her friend Harper.

"Hey Alex," Harper said happily as she approached her best friend.

"Hey," Alex said, "did you hear that Tyler just asked me out?"

"He did?" Harper asked with surprise, "lucky. He's so smart. I wish that Justin would ask me out."

"And he is gorgeous also," Alex said and she looked at her left. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Gigi and the Wannabes."

Gigi and her two friends followed her as they made their way to Alex.

"Alex," Gigi said in a sweet tone.

"Gigi," Alex said on a sour note.

"I heard that Tyler asked you out," Gigi began.

"Yeah, why do you care?" Alex asked her.

"Well you know," Gigi said.

"Well I know what?"

"He totally completes you. I can see it now. Smart Boy dating the Stupid Retarded Girl also known as 'the Loser' who had an accident in kindergarten," Gigi said as she laughed and walked away with her friends.

When Gigi said that Alex's jaw dropped. "I can't believe she just said that," Alex said quietly to herself as her voice shook.

"She did not just say that," Harper said.

Alex recovered from her shock and she closed her locker. "I'll see you later Harper," Alex said as she left the school.

**_

* * *

_****_At home_**

Alex, Max, and Justin returned home.

"Hey guys," Jerry greeted them, "how was school?"

"It was fine. I got an A+ on my science project," Justin told them.

"I got a D on a history test," Max said.

"This is what we mean by when we ask you do let us help you study," Jerry told him.

"Oh," Max said, "but it was better than my last one though."

"Yes it was," Jerry told him. He faced his daughter, "what happened?"

"What are you talking about dad?" Alex asked him.

"Have you been crying?"

"No," she lied, "why would you say that?"

"Because you have red smudges on your face."

"Oh no," Alex said. "We had gym last and we ran around a lot."

"But you hate running."

"I know, but the gym teacher forced me to run and I did. I'm going upstairs to do my homework," she said quickly as she went upstairs.

"You never do your homework," Jerry said more to himself. "Theresa!" he yelled to his wife in the kitchen.

_**

* * *

**__**The Phone Call**_

Alex flopped down on her bed and tried to shoo away the remark that Gigi gave her. As she was trying to do that, her phone rang. She picked it up. It was Harper.

"Hey Harper," Alex said.

"Alex, how are you feeling?" Harper asked her with concern.

"Oh I'm fine," Alex said, "I'd rather not talk about." Tears formed in her eyes.

"That was pretty mean to what she said to you," Harper said. "Don't worry, we'll deal with her tomorrow."

"No, I'd rather not," Alex protested. "I am done putting up with her."

"Okay, but if you need any comfort just call me."

"I will. Bye," Alex said as she shut the phone. Her phone rang again. It was Tyler. "Hello?"

"Hey Alex, it's Tyler," Tyler said.

"Hey Tyler how are you?"

"I'm fine how about you?"

"Mmm okay," she said.

"Look, for our date I cannot make it tomorrow because I just found out today that we're going to Vermont," he explained.

"But there's school tomorrow," Alex reminded him.

"I know but my grandmother is really sick and we have to go visit her," Tyler said, "I hope you understand."

"Oh no I totally understand hope your grandmother feels better, bye," she said and she shut the phone.

Her bedroom door opened and her mother came in.

"Honey, your dad told me that there was something wrong going on. Do you want to talk about?" Theresa asked.

"Mom," Alex began, "have you ever been insulted badly that you thought was never, ever going to happen but it did?"

"Honey that happens to everybody," Theresa explained, "it happened to one of my best friends one time. This girl used to torment us including my best friend then one day I said to her 'Enough is enough! I am not going to let you offend us because the only person who is going to offended in the future is you' and she didn't bother us anymore. So all you have to do is stand up for yourself and fight back. I don't mean fighting back with punches, kicks, and biting," Theresa said as she saw the mischievous grin fade from Alex's face. "Words are better then physical fighting. Now lets go downstairs and eat dinner and you can tell us what happened." They went downstairs.

_**

* * *

**__**TIME TO FIGHT BACK!**_

After their classes Alex and Harper walked down the hallway on their way home.

"So how do you think you did on that test?" Harper asked her.

"Bad," Alex told her, "but it doesn't matter I do bad in all."

"That's what I mean by being stupid and a retard," a voice suddenly said behind them that belonged to Gigi.

Alex clenched her teeth and she turned around. "You know what Gigi? Enough is enough alright. Since you're too stupid to stop picking on people than _you_ are the stupid and the retarded one," she said as she walked away.

"Way to go Alex," Harper told her.

"Thanks," Alex told her as they walked out of the school and went home.

"You know what Alex?" Gigi said as she walked behind her and Alex turned around with along with Harper.

"What?" Alex asked her.

"You're right," Gigi said as she had a sincere look on her face.

"Then why do you pick on people. Does it make you feel any better?" Harper spoke up.

"Yes it does," Gigi said, "you may not know but when I was little my dad used to say to me that I was ugly and I'd cry a lot. That's why I make fun of people."

"Well you shouldn't do that Gigi. It's the same as saying to other people that they're ugly. They feel the same way as you."

"Oh," Gigi said, "I didn't know that. Anyways I am really sorry for insulting you like that."

"Its fine," Alex said, "I forgive you as long as you don't make fun of anybody else."

"I won't," Gigi said, "I'll see you later," she walked away from Alex and Harper.

"Guess no one is going to cry tomorrow," Harper said. Alex laughed and they went home.

* * *

THE END


End file.
